Pacifica's plan backfires
by fatboy313
Summary: pacifica's plan to break up Dipper, and Mable goes wrong for her latest


It was a normal day in Gravity falls, or as normal as it got Dipper was walking through the woods because he had found a note attached to the door of the mystery shack telling him to come into the woods, and sit at the old abandoned camp site alone at 3:00 p.m. Dipper felt sick from having to wait for the person who wrote the note all alone in one of the most creepy part for the forest. Dipper continued to wait so he started to whistle to pass the time, and when he got board of that he started thinking about Wendy, and the time they were eating lunch together. He had a PB&J sandwich and chocolate mike, while she had two bananas and grapes. She loved to tease Dipper because she knew that he had a huge crush on here so she would eat her lunch a very seductive way that would easily get him or any man aroused.

While thinking of the lunch he had with her he got an erection, he tried to ignore it hoping that it would just go away if he took his mind off of it but all he could think about was how hot is was watching Wendy eat that banana and how he wanted that to be his fat one in her mouth. So he looked at his watch it was 2:30 so he had some time to take care of his problem so he took off his pants and underwear reviling his 7 inch cock to the world and he stared to pleasure himself. Dipper stared panting, and mumbling Wendy's name when he was close to his release in last few seconds he shot his load screaming Wendy's name so loud that the bird's, deer's, and all of the other forest creatures could hear him. After a few seconds to regain his breath he stood up to take a piss in the bushes and once he had started he heard a girl scream. This made him scream to and making him lose control of himself making him pee all over himself.

Once he regained his composure he ordered the person who screamed to come out of the bushes and the person who came out would change his life in the worst way. It was none other than Pacifica Northwest, Mable's arch enemy. Soaking wet from dipper pissing on her, shocked Dipper asked her how long has she been sitting there and what did she see. O long enough she replied to him in a sinister voice, which means that she saw him pleasure himself to the though of Wendy giving him a blow job. Embarrassed dipper asked her what did she want with him and why did she want to meet him all the way in the middle of the woods.

Pacifica just smiled and said you will know soon enough, and she stared to take off her clothes. Dipper was shocked to see how well Pacifica's body was developed; in fact if you didn't know her you would think she was a senior in high school. Dippers cock stared to get hard again as he saw her fully naked. Pacifica did you have me to come all the way out here so you could have sex with me? Dipper said no I had you come out here so I could get some dirt on you to get to Mable. Dipper quickly shot up to yell at her but Pacifica put one finger on is lips and told him if he did anything that she didn't like she would send the video she make of him jacking off to every one in town, and that he would be the laughing stock of Gravity falls.

So he just had to bite his lip and keep quite until he was told otherwise by his new master Pacifica. Well if you just came out here to spy on me then why did you get naked in front of me? Dipper asked, because you pissed on me you asshole she snapped back causing dippers face to become very red. Oh yeah I'm so sorry about that I'll pay for those clothes as soon as my grunkle Stan gives me my 5 dollar pay check next week. As if you could ever afford one of my shoe laces, I have something else in mind Pacifica said with a devilish smile across here face. Dipper's heart started to pound in fear of what was to come which he knew that no good could come from it. Pacifica sat on a wooden log and told Dipper to come and lick his piss off of her body, and he did as he was told he licked her every from her face to her c- cup tits, her belly button, even here pussy, asshole, and feet. This made Pacifica smile and also giving dipper a hard on that he tried to hide from Pacifica but it was no use when she order dipper to strip naked.

I wont strip for you bitch dipper said out of anger, oh yes you will or should I just send this video to Robbie, I wonder how he would take it, seeing you jacking off to his girlfriend those teen hormones can may you kill if pushed to hard Pacifica said in a teasing voice. Dipper took a deep breath and started to talk his clothes of for Pacifica slowly until he was completely naked. Now get on all fours Pacifica demanded and dipper fallowed dipper looked up at her to see she had spread her legs and Pacifica told him to drink up as she stared pissing on him Dipper did as told and opened his mouth swallowing all of his masters piss, which was surprisingly sweet. Now lick my pussy clean slave and once again Dipper did as he was told and cleaned his masters' pussy with his tong and this time he was stroking his hard penis, but his master had stopped him by slapping him across the face. What did you do that for, dipper said while rubbing the red hand print on the right side of his face? I never said that you could pleasure yourself now lay down and dipper did so without protesting. The Pacifica stood over him bent over as her ass was inches away from dippers cock then she started to grunt, and moan once Dipper saw what she was doing he was shocked to she that she was preparing to shit on his cock.

Dipper shouted "not today" as if he was his grukle Stan and trusted his rock hard cock into Pacifica asshole just as she was about to let out a fresh hot turd she screamed in pain from his dick going deep inside her and having her shit pushed back into her body. W... what do you think you are doing Pacifica screamed at dipper, I'm done taking your orders I'm in charge now and I say I'm going to fuck your ass till I'm tired of doing so. That's it I'm sending the video but just before Pacifica could push send a pine cone knocked the phone out of here hand and when she looked over to see where it came from she saw that the person who throw it was dippers twin sister Mable who was video taping them on her cell phone. Pacifica was shocked to see Mable and started to cry when she saw that she had taken her phone and deleted the video she too Dipper earlier. W…what are you doing here Pacifica asked Mable, I always come with dipper when he finds something weird but I never thought that we would meet you out here like this and now we are going to have fun with you Mable said as she took all of her clothes off now lick my pussy bitch! Mable demanded, or I'll post the video of Dipper fucking you in the ass all over the internet and the northwest family will be ruined forever. Pacifica did as she was told and dipper continued to fuck her ass while Mable fucked her mouth and once they both came Dipper had Pacifica clean his dirty cock with her mouth and Mable had her lick her asshole soon after then both the twins pissed on Pacifica while kissing each other deeply.


End file.
